Happy Life
by Louise Lamperouge
Summary: One visit to doctor makes all different. How Kai and Takao takes this news and what will become of their happy life?


Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade

Title : Happy Life

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Pregnancy?<p>

.

.

"It seems congratulation was in, Kinomiya-san" Said the doctor and place his chart in the table.

"What?"

"From this test result, you indeed are pregnant." And all the world seems swirling around in the champion head.

"What? Are you sure?" Ask 20 years old Kinomiya Takao.

"Yes." Answered the doctor. And all reality seems like give a big BANG into Takao head.

"How?" Ask the blue haired blader.

"It seems like you actually born hermaphrodite which enable you to bear children." That statement indeed hit him and for once, the great champion turn serious and thinking very hard, and try to sort out his mind before finally accepting the fact.

"I see..." Said Takao and silence A bit. He breath a few times and calm himself before asking again.

"How about the baby? Well, from what we can know from the test, you're on your first month. Well, its probably your masculine body which keep your stomach hidden. I might advice you to cease a few hard exercise, or else its gonna harm the baby." Said the doctor.

"I know." Said Takao.

"I will give you vitamins to keep your baby healthy. And avoid junk food, eats more vegetable and fruit, well, you also need to avoid high blood pressure, and you need to avoid stress by changing the surrounding or anything else."

"I understand." Said Takao and place his hand on his-still-flat stomach.

"Don't worry, I've a few patients with the same problem and they're ask for advice and try to accept it, some of them also very excited because they can bore a heir for their husband." Said the doctor.

"Is that true? Well, at least, I know that I'm not alone. There also people who have same problem like me." Said Takao and rub his stomach.

"Well, I will give you prenatal vitamin and other supplements for your baby and your health. Although you're man, but physically you're a bit weaker now." Said the doctor.

"Yeah, I think so. It's been 2 years since I cease my enormous activity, coz I need break from it." Answer Takao.

"Well, just be sure to not do any hard activity, well, considered you've a baby inside you, its best if you not make the baby upset." Said the doctor.

"I understand. Thank you, doctor." Said Takao.

After leaving the hospital, Takao go to drug store to buy a few things the doctor recipe write and go to buy groceries before go home.

.

.

Then...

Takao walking into a big gate of Hiwatari's mansion. He opened the door and lock it, to make sure nothing out of place, before go inside the mansion. He lives together with Kai in this mansion, after Kai finally proposed this idea. Mostly because Kai get to spend more time with Takao like this. Meanwhile Takao grandpa's still live in their dojo, with Daiki as his companion. After Takao move out, grandpa decided to adopt Daiki. That way, Daiki finally have family and not alone anymore. Takao very happy with this and make a lot of food for celebrate this.

Well, since Kai need to work at morning, Takao always go to stay with his grandpa until Kai go home. He always spares his time for teaching in BBA too, since he rarely active these past year. Both Kai and Takao still stay together, meanwhile Max and Rei back to their homeland. Max still visit in each holiday he have to make for a lost time, because he now work with his mother to develops Beyblader potential back in America. While Rei always manage to visit a few month in a year, mainly because Rei now is a training instructor back in his homeland for children who interested in Beyblade. That way, they still stay connected together.

The reason why their team disbanded is because Kai decided to retire from Beyblade world to take over his family company. Although Max and Rei not approve with that, but because Takao supported what ever Kai decision, they finally accepted it. Though the three of them still continue in Beyblade battle, they not last long before the lost of their leader make an impact. The three of them decided to disband their team to avoid a further problem. In their place, Mr. Dickson already make a plan to replace the four of them with each top blader they train. That's the reason why Takao, Max and Rei work so hard with it. For Kai sake, Takao proposed to include non-training one (meaning the one not from their circle) so they can see how they going to work the things out. All of them agree with a condition if that not working then Kai must train one blader or choose one to replace his place.

Although their team already disbanded didn't mean Takao, Max and Rei is retire, they only switch they interest to become instructor. Because Takao still take a challenges while both, Max and Rei still a part of their old team in their hometown. This fact still not changes beside Kai retirement. Anyway, they still keep in contact and also have a good relationship. Well, for Kai and Takao it means husband and wife. During the period of them living together, they never been happier than anytime in their life. Coz, they can stay together for more than a few time they have before Takao moves in.

Back with Takao...

"Kuro, I'm home." Said Takao and open the mansion door. In front of Takao, Kai's cat, Kuro waiting while yawning.  
>"Ah, I see. You're hungry right? I'll go make a dinner for you." Said Takao and go inside. He walked to kitchen and place the groceries in refrigerator. He then prepare cat food for Kuro before walking to their (Kai and Takao) bedroom. In there, he place the vitamin and supplements in the table before go to change his clothes.<br>After that he go back to kitchen to make dinner.

After spending almost one hour, Takao finished with the Kai favourites.  
>That time, there's sound from the front door.<p>

"Ah, I think he's a bit early today." Said Takao and switch off the stove fire and go to the front door.  
>"Welcome back, Kai" Said Takao and kiss his lips.<br>"I'm back" Answered Kai.  
>"Today you're a bit early." Said Takao and take Kai suitcase and suite.<br>"Well, the business is quite smooth and I've three days off." Kai place his hand on Takao waist and kiss his cheek.  
>"Hmm, so you back to work in Monday then."<br>"What do you have in mind?" Ask Kai.  
>"I don't know. Maybe I think about it later. Now, how about dinner first? I made your favourites." Said Takao and rub their nose together.<br>"Well, can't miss your cooking." Answered Kai playfully.  
>"Teaser." Said Takao and laugh a little.<p>

After dinner, Kai and Takao clean the dish together before go to take a bath. After that they cuddled up in living room while watching TV.

"Nee, Kai. There's something I need to tell you." Said Takao and look up at Kai and have his attention.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Well, I've been wondering about these nausea and dizziness these past weeks and I go to doctor this afternoon" Said Takao.  
>"So, what the doctor said?" Ask Kai with concerned eyes.<br>"Its nothing bad, though... Hmm, but I wondering what will you think about this."  
>"Spill it" Said Kai and place his hand on Takao back.<br>"The doctor said that I'm pregnant" Said Takao and watching a play of emotion in Kai's face but only catch a glimpse of relieve and a bit happiness in his eyes. "So,  
>what you think about this?" Ask Takao.<br>"Well, I'm happy about this. Which mean we can have one more people to colour our days." Answered Kai honestly.  
>"So, I can keep this baby?" Ask Takao with a bit worry in his voice.<br>"Yes. What? You don't want to?" Ask Kai back.  
>"No, no, of course I want this baby. I want it, God Kai, I've been thinking whether you want it or not." Said Takao and looked away from Kai.<br>"Of course I want this child." Said Kai and kiss Takao forehead.  
>"Kai.." Takao leaned into Kai chest. "Thank you and I love you.." Said Takao and let his arm circled in Kai's neck.<br>"I love you too."

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note : I know, I'm not being fair. I made a new story instead of updating other story. Please bear with me for a moment, coz I don't have any idea for my other story at the moment. Anyway, I know in this story Kai's behaviour is out of character (I want to twist it) but I want a total changes. So please don't blame my wild imagination. Anyway, I just gettin' addicted with Beyblade after reading other fanfiction. Hahaha... Sorry if you don't like it.  
>Well, same like before, any comment or advice are very welcome. If there any question or any request, you can PM me. And I'll try to answer and considered it.<br>Then, later...

R&R


End file.
